Sound of Silence
by Dcfan100
Summary: A team of outsiders, one silent girl with a dark past and a man who'll do anything to rescue her from it. Black Lightning X Katana
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be doing this story, I've got other things to finish first but I figured I'd put if off long enough. :b So Yes this is a Black Lightning X Katana story done on request from Darkmystery1! I've got the whole thing outlined and planned so it should only be about 5 chapters but I'm gonna try and write a good romance plot in and hopefully be done before the next wave of college work hits me! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not in possession of any DC comics properties. (Heaven knows I wish I was) I am not making any money from this story. (probably wouldn't get much for it anyway) This can at very most be considered a fan made promotional piece (It's fan fiction, if someone was gonna sue me they'd have done it years ago)**

Black Lightning looked out at the scene before him and sighed. Sometimes life got frustrating, oh so very frustrating. The casual observer would pick out the blade-wielding samurai that collapsed into a simple pile of armor as origin of said frustration. The fact that they were also running amok in downtown Star City might also have been a contender but no. On this particular day it was the team that was the source of all his stress.

Normally, the Outsiders were a well-oiled machine. Each using their unique skills and power sets to compliment each other's and to get the job done. That was when they got along. When they didn't…

"No, no, no you giant lug!" the blonde glowing teenager also known as Halo yelled folding her arms. "We establish the perimeter first and then **I** flank them!"

"I'm in formation!" The burly Geo-Force yelled back in his thick German accent. "You are the one whose is breaking the circle with your fancy flying maneuvers! Doomkoof!"

"Guys, can we just settle down and focus on the fight! Y'know punching bad guys, we all love punching things right?" Metamorpho pleaded. The teams juggernaut looked out of place somehow. Fighting enemies he could deal with, fighting amongst teammates on the other hand was just a bit to far out of his good natured personality to process.

"I should lasers," Halo replied bluntly.

"And I throw rocks," Geo-Force followed up. The two could get along fine when they wanted to.

Black Lightning sighed once again as he surveyed the battle from his alleyway. As another troop of Ghost Samurai sped down the street, blades drawn he ducked out of the corner onto the road and let fly a full blast of electricity reducing the attackers into plates of immobile metal.

What's your status?" a gruff voice asked in his earpiece.

"We're…" Black Lightning took another look at the team. "pulling through…I hope."

"You'd better be," the voice replied. Batman's stern voice seemed to override every other priority at the moment. When the Dark Knight spoke, you listened. "Kagerousa's in the city and since Green Arrow isn't there right now I need you to find him and take him down. Once you do the attacks should stop. I'm sending the coordinates to you now"

"Yes, sir," Black Lightning said. As he turned his head another figure materialized into his view. He almost jumped back in surprise. Katana, the only one on the team who actually maintained her composure at all times gave him a silent side long glance. Aside from Batman, Katana was the only one who could preform that infamous appearing act. Oh and give him a look that sent shudders up his spine.

"I know, I know, but hey I'm not the leader right?" he asked. The look on Katana's face grew duller. He almost shrunk back a little at her look of disapproval. It was an almost annoying trait she had of communicating without words, but that was just the kind of person Katana was. She said volumes without even opening her mouth.

"Get down! All of you!" Black Lightning yelled. The three arguing teens ducked as an angry yell echoed down the streets followed by a blinding crackle of bright blue lightning. The Samurai collapsed as the group picked themselves up.

"Thanks man!" Metamorpho called with a sigh of relief. The sudden lack of things to blow up seemed to have momentarily shut up Halo and Geo-Force.

"I just got coordinates from the big boss about Kagerousa's hideout." Black Lighting explained as the team gathered around.

"Right, so what's the plan chief?" Metamorpho asked. Halo and Geo-Force seemed to follow his lead and looked at him expectantly.

"What me?" Black lighting asked. He looked around nervously quickly glancing at Katana for help. If he didn't know better he could've sworn he saw a small smile grace her lips. Seeing no other way out he sighed. "Ok, the hideout is a warehouse on the southern side. We'll enter on four sides. Each one of you take an exit while me and Katana will take this entrance from the roof."

"And if the cowards decide to flee out the last exit?" Geo-Force asked pounding a fist into his open palm hopefully. Halo rolled her eyes causing Geo-Force to glare back at her.

"Well that's the idea. When you three barge in if Katana and I take em' from above that'll seal off that last exit." Black Lighting explained hopefully looking at the teams' faces.

"I like this plan," Geo-Force smiled, his voice booming down the streets.

"Idiot," Halo answered, "Don't shout it to the world."

"Oookay, we got the plan, we all good to go! Alright! Let's go!" Metamorpho said nudging the two off in the direction of the warehouse. He smiled at Black Lighting and gave an all clear wave as they rushed off. Black Lighting sighed again. Being in charge was such a pain but he'd have to deal with it for now.

"Can you believe those two?" he asked jumping up onto the fire escape and asending to the roof. Katana followed him silently. "New guys, they've got no discipline, no style either. And why do I gotta babysit these punks? I wouldn't mind leading the team so much if I could just get some teammates who knew how to act like normal freakin human beings!"

Katana took the lead as the two jumped over the rooftops. She looked back at him as he finished ranting and gave him a genuine smirk. The look almost stopped Black Lightning dead in his tracks. He couldn't help it, the thin raised eyebrow, mouth curved upward beneath that raven black hair under a starry Star City night. It was hypnotizing almost, not to mention what was almost sure to be a once in a lifetime look. Suddenly he realized he was still speeding towards the edge of a building. Quickly he shifted the power to his thighs as he launched himself.

"Can any of us be truly normal?" Katana spoke up calmly. Black Lighting sighed as he landed behind her. She smiled at him. The girl rarely spoke unless she had something positively important to say. "You make a great leader, don't worry."

Black Lightning paused, still momentarily shocked by this display of emotion. Compassion? Katana must be going soft he tried to convince himself. That wasn't it though. She was special this one. Just when he thought he'd got her figured out she did something that completely changed his perception of her. This deceptively dangerous young silent girl who wielded a giant sword half her size had a sweet side to her.

Suddenly, Katana disappeared leaping off towards the next building. Black Lightning snapped out of his trance. Oh yeah, Katanna had a mischievous side to her as well. Quickly, he shoved these thoughts to the back of his head. Work now, inner contemplation on your own sanity later.

As he landed on the next building he heard a figure with a sigh of relief. Out from the shadows stepped a young lad in bright yellow and red. Katana and Black Lightining instinctively went into a defensive stance.

"Jeepers, you scared the jimminies out of me," the kid sighed lowering his bow.

"Speedy," Black Lightning confirmed. "Good to see you. What's happenin here?"

"Those things are everywhere, I tracked one back here and I suspect they're holed up in that warehouse." He nodded to the building across the street. "But I've been running back and forth all day, I'm worn out and I'm down to three arrows. With GL out of town I didn't want to risk it. So I sent out an emergency signal to Nightwing, I guess he must've contacted Batman. Man, am I glad to see you guys."

"No problem man, just sit tight, we'll finish these guys off. Any guards?" Black Lightning said pounding his fist. Speedy nodded and motioned to the roof.

"I'll take them down but that's all I can really do at this point," Speedy said stringing two Arrows.

"Don't worry about it," Black Lightning said before turning to Katana. "Get ready to move."

But the girl was already gone, before the twang of the bow had even echoed through the air she had taken off for the warehouse rooftop.

"Dangit," Black Lightning groaned. For some reason, this time he found himself smiling. Katana was…unique. For as long as he'd known her... Speedy chuckled and Black Lightning's head swung around as her gave him a curious glare. Speedy backed off a bit and glanced around.

"Uhh, I…the guards are out." He said nervously. Black Lightning took off towards the warehouse before pressing a button on his communicator.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. Upon receiving answers from each of the crew he nodded to Katana. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived the fight was in full swing. Metamorpho was floating around the room in his smoke form, as Geo-Force and Halo plowed their way through the enemies.<p>

Black Lighting paused for a moment to survey the situation from the rafters. The samurai didn't seem to be putting up that much of a fight, that wasn't unusual. However, their didn't seem to be anyone else in the room. Not that he could see with all the smoke but if the big boss was here why wasn't he trying to flee or at least fight?

"Metamorpho!" he called, breaking his cover. "Clear off." The smoke in the room began to whirl, whipping in all directions and eventually funneling into a spot on the ground where Metamorpho re-appeared. Just as he anticipated the Samurai stopped.

From the darkness a figure appeared. He was dressed the same as the samurai, in cold gray armor but his appeared to be decorated with bright gold plates and red jewels.

Black Lightining turned to look at Katana, upon find her already gone he jumped down in front of the man as his team walked up behind him.

"Give it up already, the buildings surrounded and the army will be here soon," he said boldly pointing at the man as he'd seen Batman do.

"Hah," the villain chuckled pulling a small jade green dragon statue out from sack beside his armor. "Let them come! With this artifact I have the power to AGH…" his arm flinched backwards as an enormous sword flew through the air. The dragon flew into the air only to be met with an enormous combined energy blast from both Halo and Black Lightning. The statue broke into pieces. The villain looked wide eyed down at the shattered source of his power. The Samurai shuddered.

"You let your guard down," Metamorpho said dryly. Even the happy go lucky member sounded as though he was witnessing the world's stupidest super villain. The Samurai armor was clattering together now.

"nooo…" was all the man could mumble as Katana suddenly dropped from the rafters and floored the man with a swift kick to the face. The Samurai began clanging together, then began to tilt sideways before disappearing into puffs of smoke.

"Well…" Halo spoke up. "That happened." Black Lightning sighed, this time with relief and he walked over to congratulate Katana.

"Quite anti-climatic," Geo-Force agreed with an authoritative nod of his head. Metamorpho let out a cheer and Halo even smiled at Geo-Force.

"Hey," Black Lightning greeted his female teammate. The girl was looking down at the pieces of the statue. Upon getting no response he rested his hand on her shoulder hoping to provoke a reaction. Katana had a thing about personal contact. However she sat as still as ever. Black Lighting leaned down concerned and glanced at her face. "Are you okay?"

The girl's eyes were wide with shock. She could only point to the pieces of the statue and mutter. "This is…this is…."

**Well? How was it? To generic? Not generic enough? (is that a thing?) Ooc moments? Leave me a review and let me know. I'm a little rusty from all those research papers but hey I'm getting back into the swing of it. As always constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Moving right along, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Aku Doragon, literally Demon Dragons," an image of a green dragon coiled around a blade popped up onto the screen. "One of the most prominent Triad clans in the part 50 years."

"And they are the ones behind this attack?" Geo-Force asked inquisitively looking at the picture. "The symbol is the same one that can be found on the statue?"

"That's correct," Batman acknowledged. The Caped Crusader had called them all back to the Hub Warehouse. One of the many underground bases he'd scattered around the country. His mere presence, even over a video monitor had caused all traces of dissent to disappear from the group. No one, but no one wasted the Batman's time. "The attacks were managed by a lower level lieutenant."

"Lower level is right," Halo scoffed. "The guy went down like a punk. So what now? We go after these gangsters?" Black Lightning looked at his companions. Everyone but Katana was eagerly hanging onto Batman's words not wanting to miss a thing. Katana on the other hand sat on the far end of the small briefing room, hey eyes focusing on no particular object.

Ever since the warehouse she'd been unusually quiet, even more her. Naturally, Black Lighting had been worried. He'd almost freaked out asking her what was wrong, trying to get some response before Metamorpho had taken him aside and told him to just give her space. The others, it seemed weren't too concerned about Katana's condition. After all it wasn't as if she was acting different that how she normally did. Distant and a bit callous.

"She just had a lot of baggage," Metamorpho had said. "Maybe this mission just brought up some things from the past."

"No," was Batman's one word response.

"Oh come on!" Halo groaned jumping up. A stern look from Batman sent her straight back into her seat. Hands neatly folded across her lap.

"Situations with organized crime are always complicated. We can't just go in and arrest them all without creating a power vacuum in the underworld. I'm already working on something. In the meantime, good job." He acted as though everyone was dismissed so the Outsiders carefully rose from their seats and walked out chattering and arguing as they went. Everyone that is, except, Katana.

Black Lighting stopped well short of the door and looked back at her. "You coming?' he asked.

The girl raised her head and gave him a small smile that said _"Don't worry, I'll be okay." _Even though she hadn't actually said anything Black lightning knew her well enough to know it was an act. She mostly certainly didn't have everything together. In fact it looked like she was breaking up. He moved to confront her when Batman raised a hand.

"I need a word with Katana," he said sternly. "Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Black Lightning took another look at Katana who nodded before exiting the room.

He mentally kicked himself. He must've looked like an idiot back there. Batman had it all under control, who was he to get in his way? What significance did Katana have to him anyway? He mentally kicked himself a second time. Everything, Katana had everything to do with him. They were teammates, comrades, friends.

She…she was the one he met first.

**3 Years Prior**

It began in Drismund, an old former ethnic town some twenty miles west of Gotham city. Three years earlier he'd been a punk in a no name neighborhood where a sudden business boom had given way nothing to bigger buildings and fancier shopping centers. The down and out just kept pushing on.

"This is the second time this week," an older gray haired man said shakily as he handed over another wad of cash in a white plastic grocery bag. "This is extortion. You're lucky I don't call the cops." An electrified fist suddenly found itself inches from the man's chin.

"Nah, it's just business, but you threaten to call the cops or complain to anyone again and it's gonna turn personal." The second figure said as the man raised his hands in the air. The figure turned and calmly walked out the door before bolting down the street.

"You there! Stop!" A young man in a dark blue hoodie turned to face the origin of the command fearing the worst. Three figures approached him boldly, toying with the handguns they each held at their sides. The young man glared at them from beneath the hood as his eyes darted around looking for a quick exit.

"How many times we gotta tell ya punk, this is Gandor territory. You ain't a Gandor and yet you keep comin round here. Waltzing into our protectorates and saying you're there to pick up the Big Mans money. You do know what we do to pretenders like yourself right?" the first man in a long black trench coat said.

"Man has to eat," Black Lightning snapped back, carefully fingering the bag. He gritted his teeth as he felt anger welling up inside of him again. All the little annoyances of the day always seemed to finally culminate in something this.

"That's easily rectified." The gangster grinned nastily as he leveled the gun. Slowly Black Lightning clenched one hand into a fist and suddenly raised it in front of him releasing a large crackle of electricity. The blast was raw with power, but unfocused, and untrained. The goons shielded theirs eyes and jumped backwards while he took the opportunity to duck down the nearest alleyway.

"Move!" the first goon commanded as the others took off after him. A chase ensued. The young teenager dodging the occasional shot and flying down alley after alley of dark and dismal streets until his pursuers were thoroughly worn out.

"Get Dalton on the phone!" the first one demanded. "We'll get the cars down here and splatter this little punks cranium all over 42nd!"

"Wait," the second one said as the group stopped. He pointed in the direction the teen had fled, a collection of old construction sites. "Maybe we don't have to."

"He's gone into 'her' territory?" The first gang member replied raising an eyebrow. "Heh, let's leave him be then. What's that they say about getting out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

Beneath a pile of old construction equipment Black Lighting took a deep breath as he saw his pursuers break off the chase. He glanced at his hand again as it crackled slightly. It was definitely going to take a little while to get used to these powers.

With an air of satisfaction he opened the bag and fished out the bills only to discover that there was only around one hundred dollars. Of course, he couldn't really have expected much more from such a small grocery store but then the bigger shops and establishments were all to well guarded. He banged his head up again the steel beam behind him. Ignoring the pain he went over the number in his head again trying to figure out just how long the money would last him.

The sound of metal sliding out of a sheath snapped him out of his stupor. He knew that sound. He'd been in enough fights with gangs to know the sound of a knife being drawn. There was a whistling sound above him, more out of instinct than anything else Black Lightning threw himself forward as a split second later a dust cloud arose from the spot he'd been moments before.

He looked upwards, fists clenched and electricity cackling once again. He peered into the cloud as it settled. He raised an eyebrow as a girl emerged wielding an enormous sword. Her eyes widened as if he wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting either. The two looked at each other fiercely when something clicked. Something told him that this girl wasn't looking for a fight, that she was more scared of him than he was of her. Slowly, Black Lightning pulled his arms back.

"Look," he said calmly. "I don't want any trouble alright?" The girl continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Why don't you just put the sword down and we'll go our separate ways alright?" The girl just kept staring at him, sword raised and ready to fight. "Do you even speak English?" he asked, a little annoyed at himself for rambling on like this without even seeing if the girl spoke the language.

Finally, the girl nodded and slowly lowered her sword. She drew and circle on the dirt beneath her and carefully etched a symbol into the ground.

"Triads," he asked, almost in a hushed voice as she finished drawing the symbol. She nodded, before shouldering the sword again. Something in her eyes was distant, lonely, full of sorrow. But it was mostly the silence, it surrounded the girl like a shroud. He was struck by a sudden curiosity, not quite a nagging urge but a desire nonetheless. What was this girl really like? She hadn't said a word and yet she'd possibly talked more with him than had any of the brain donors he'd conversed with in the last week.

"My name is Katana, student of Tadashi. Pleased to meet you…would you care to stay?" It was rudimentary English but the way she said it, the look in her eyes and this air of respect combined with danger created quite a unique sensation under the Drismund night sky. She bowed towards him and Black Lightning hurried to bow back.

"Um…yeah, my names, Bla…It's Jefferson actually, Jefferson Pierce and yes I'd like that very much."

That had been it, the start of a friendship, a relationship that was still going on to this day. One thing still gnawed at his conscious though. That symbol she'd drawn on the ground that first night. Was it back? What did this mean for Katana? What else could he do but wait?

At last Katana emerged from the room, silent and as calm as always. Black Lightning strolled up beside her as casually as possible, trying to hide his concern.

"Well," he asked. "What the big man say?" Katana looked at him sadly. The whole thing caught him off guard as he looked back in surprise. Then for the second time that day he pierced the vale.

"Jefferson," she said calmly. He poise and calmness were still there but the sadness in her eyes made it hard to bare. "I just want to thank you, for being my friend all these years. My companion, I'll never forget our time together." Black Lightning was about to reply when Katana leaned up and pecked him on the check. Before he could react, she was gone. Leaving him alone and stunned in the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. How could he go to sleep at a time like this? Nothing felt right with all this strange behavior was getting to him. And that kiss. He groaned as the memory. Rubbing his eyes he drug himself out of bed briefly glancing at the clock. Three thirty in the morning. He yawned as he opened his bedroom door. Suddenly, he felt an object by his foot.<p>

Bending down he carefully prodded the object before picking it up. He turned it over in his hands and discovered the Outsiders symbol. Suddenly, it dawned on him that it was Katana's communicator.

Quickly he dashed down the hallways and into the conference room. He punched in the access codes and brought up the call screen. The other line answered and there appeared Batman looking at him amusedly and expectantly. Black Lightning just looked back coldly.

"What did you do?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, moving right along then. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and keeping up with the story. Just two more chapters to go and we're done!**

"You did what?" Black Lightings voice was etched with his trademark anger. Something that even Batman himself had experienced but if the Dark Knight was fazed by this outburst he clearly didn't show it. The detective on the other end of the screen simply sat stock still, as if we was daring the teen to make the next move.

It turned into a brief staring contest, the Dark Knights stoic demeanor versus Black Lightning's hate filled gaze. Try as he might the Batman wouldn't budge; the unflinching cowl simply stared back at him. Finally he broke his gaze.

"Just tell me why," he said coldly. "Tell me why…Why would you send her into the Triads alone! She'll be killed! You were the one who specifically told us to back off!"

"They have a history," came the simple reply. "This is a mission best suited for a single figure and…I could tell this was something she wanted to do on her own."

"You don't know that. You don't know Katana at all, how would you know what she did or didn't want to do? You coerced her into going. You're pretty good at making people do that," Black Lightning replied, still glaring remorselessly. For the first time Batman stirred in his seat as he leaned in closer to the screen.

"And I assume you know all about Katana. Of course you know about her backstory. How she was apprenticed to the Japanese swordsman who was killed in a duel, but did you know how she came to America? How she made a deal with the Chinese Demon Dragons, her relationship with the ships' captain and the gang war she started while they sailed across the Atlantic. How she was forced the flee across the country to escape them?" Black Lightning was silent. Once again he looked away from the screen.

"Just tell me what happened," he breathed. Batman nodded and sat back again.

"Katana was no more than fourteen when she watched her master die. Since she was a woman who wasn't even of age in a secret society of Japanese clans she didn't stand to inherit Tadashi's dojo.

As Takeos men were still searching for the Soul Taker sword Katana was forced to flee. She went to Takeo's enemies, the Chinese Triad gangs and booked passage with what little money she had left. Facing another organization just as large as his Takeo was forced to abandon the chase.

The gang left on a cruise ship, an upper class liner with some of the bosses within the Demon Dragons. There, Katana caught the eye of the leader a man by the name of Huai Ren. Unfortunately for him the feeling wasn't mutual. She spurned him so often that on the last day he tried to force her to come back to China with him. In the ensuing struggle she killed him.

Without their leader the whole organization broke down. The supporters most loyal to the group went after Katana. However, with so many meta humans and other hostile gang operations in the country they never managed to get very far. Katana kept running though, she never stopped until she reached the next ocean. That's where you met her. A month after she'd arrived in the city, alone and angry. You saved her from becoming just another criminal and I have to thank you for that.

The others gang bosses however quickly jumped for the chance to rule the Dragons. Backstabbing killed one third of the members on the trip back and the Chinese authorities captured another third when they returned to port. The final group split off into smaller factions and we all assumed that was the end of it"

"But they're back?" Black Lightning asked, far calmer than he'd been previously.

"Yes, that's the problem with organized crime. They always pull themselves up. In order to fully stop them we need to break all the links holding them together." Batman nodded.

"So the man we fought in Star City?"

"A lower level lieutenant. There's a new leader of the Dragons now, apparently someone from the old guard. He sent Kagerousa to Star City to tell all of us, Katana specifically that the gang is back and that they're hunting her."

"This still doesn't make sense! If the old guard is back then why send the woman who broke them up in the first place?" Black Lightning demanded, his voice flaring up again. Katana didn't deserve this, being send back into the world of crime after all she'd been through. After all she'd gone through just to get away from it.

"The old guard isn't all back, but once they hear that she is you can bet they'll all come running. The third of the old guard that survived are all quite bitter." Batman explained as calmly as ever.

"You're using her as bait?...What good will that do? You're just going to get her killed! You had no right no use her like that!" Black Lightning yelled pointing a finger at Batman. "She's not just some chess piece!"

"Katana volunteered," Batman said stiffly, glaring again at Black Lightning. "As I said before organized crime is hard to get rid of. In order to stop them I needed all the bosses of the Demon Dragons from all ranks in one place. I originally offered Katana protection from the gang. She came up with this plan instead and she knew the risks going in. Katana understands the mission Black Lightning, do you?" The teen simply looked away from the monitor once again, fists balled and taking a deep breath. Batman simply pressed a button from his end of the monitor and faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Morpho! Hey wake up man!" Black Lightning said with a loud whisper as he tried shaking his sleeping comrade.<p>

"Stop," the man groaned, a fuzzy teddy bear fell from his hands onto his bed as he gradually rose from bed.

"Sorry bout that big man but I had to tell you something," Black Lightning said still whispering. "I'm taking off for China."

"What," Metamorpho asked, rubbing his eyes completely sure that his brain was playing tricks on him in his still half asleep state.

"I'm headed to China, you're in charge till I get back…that is if Batman says it's okay." Black Lightning said as he moved back towards the door.

"W-wait what? Why?' Metamorpho asked, now utterly confused. "What'll I tell the team? What do I tell Batman?"

"If Batman asks tell him that…Tell him that I'm completing the mission." And with that Black Lightning left.

* * *

><p>Katana's limbs felt still. She'd just left one of three private jets that were stored in Hub City for the Outsiders cross country transportation. The plane had run out of fuel just as she'd flown over Hong Kong after 18 hours. How appropriate. Now there was nothing left for a trip back, not that there would be a trip back.<p>

As she approached the Triad warehouse where she'd book passage all those years ago she sighed inwardly. This was it. This was how it all ended. All the adventures, all the stories this was where the final chapter would close. Through all of the memories one face kept popping it's head up.

"Jefferson, Black Lightning," she breathed to herself. Her closest companion, the man who made her struggle every day to keep from talking, from crying, from laughing. He was warm, comfortable and inviting. When she was around him, her vow of silence and her past, just seemed to hurt a little bit less. For the three years she'd been on the run he'd been the one to help her through life.

She continued towards the warehouse. A man outside spied her and began approaching, to head her off and tell her the area was restricted no doubt. Katana didn't pause. She knew a Triad when she saw one. Taking a deep breath she put a hand on her sword.

"Jefferson, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart," she breathed.

"You!" The man shouted "This is private property, get o…" before the man could blink the sword was back in its sheath and he was on the ground. This was it, no time for crying, no time for regrets, only time to fight.

**Well, that's chapter 3, more than halfway there folks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooh, mmmyyyy goooossshhhhh, this chapter took so, so long to turn out. I have no idea why but this was thee most challenging section yet. Maybe it's trying to get the character reactions and plot details just right but it was a long time coming. Then I had my Valentines Day story to write!...That also took up a huge chunk of my time, but hey! The chapters up now so it's all good right? Anyway, just know that a ton of work went into this piece! I hope you enjoy!**

"So, the prodigal daughter returns." The bodies of numerous Triad goons lay on the ground as a swift figure gently stepped over them. Katana re-sheathed her sword as she dispatched the last man with a swift elbow to the face. She turned to look at her new opponent. "So we finally managed to lure you out did we?" Katana's face remained unchanged as he walked into view. The figure was male, middle height, quite muscular and was wielding a gnarled staff. He was also clothed in a long green cloak with a fanciful diamond crest imprinted on his chest plate. He definitely wasn't from China, probably a hired gun.

"Of course not, you're to smart for that. You're here to prevent the further loss of life…right?" he chuckled as he observed the figures on the ground. Katana just looked back at him, appearing bored if nothing else. The man shrugged his shoulders, grinned and pointed his staff at her. "My name is Xing Al Ghul, shall we begin?"

Katana sized her opponent up. Facing a Triad Lieutenant was part of the plan, going up against someone from the Al Ghul clan was not. If he were to get lucky, or if she was to slip up…The notion of dying so unceremoniously blindsided her. She would be dying alone. The solitude of her own mind would be her only resting place when she halted a great evil in the world.

Of course this was what she had wanted wasn't it? A chance to finish what she'd started years ago; to finally finish off these triads, to follow in the footsteps of her master and go out with a noble sacrifice? Or had she wanted something more? Those nights she'd spent isolated and alone had it really been the only thing on her mind? No, because she wasn't alone, she'd had friends she'd had Jefferson. The one who knew her best, the one who knew how to comfort her…She swore to herself, why was she thinking of him now? Why now of all times when she was supposed to be at her most resolute? Katana forced herself to shake it off.

Katana glared at him, it was the only thing she could thing of, then raising her sword she charged. Within the blink of an eye the staff lay horizontally in front of his face as the blade came down. A shockwave of air emanated from their location blowing dust and debris backwards.

* * *

><p>It may have just been a floating piece of scrap metal in the Hong Kong Harbor, but Black Lightning knew the emblem of the Outsider jet the moment he laid eyes on it.<p>

He managed to force the jet just a little farther, managing to barely skid to a stop on the edge of the pier. Quickly ejecting out of the craft, he hit the ground rolling before trying to gather his bearings. The area smelled of sweat and seawater, not unusual for the docks but even so, something seemed out of place.

The skyline of the Hong Kong skyscrapers cast long shadows, the multiple lights making the city appear like a shining jewel on the coast. Yet the lights couldn't penetrate the ground hidden by the warehouses, the underbelly of the city. A spark emanated from his hand, bright enough to give him a good look at the surroundings.

Suddenly he took a step back in horror as he recognized the substance that stained the ground. It was blood plain and simple. Dried of course, obviously several hours old and in a wide enough radius and in small enough quantities that the victims of whatever attack had probably survived.

Was Katana's here? He had no way of knowing, he didn't even have a plan. She had hours in front of him. Was this it? Had he gone on a one way trip to a foreign country with absolutely no plan of how he was to catch up with her? The realization hit him like ton of bricks. Worthless, it was all completely worthless. He stewed with the thoughts for a while before recklessly letting a bolt of lightning fly off towards a building. In the midst of the cackling energy something in the ground caught his eye.

Quickly, he lit up his hand again and hurried across the grounds to the area. In the concrete ground lay an impression only half a foot wide but a good foot deep. It wasn't very thick, it was actually quite a clean little indent in the ground. He'd bet money that it was Katana's blade that had done it.

Of course Katana's blade was no ordinary sword. It was the Soul Taker Sword, a mystical artifact from her home back in Japan. It supposedly had the ability to entrap the soul of anyone it touched inside of it. Although Black Lightning had never seen it himself he'd been through enough that the whole notion wasn't so far fetched. After you've gone up against dream stealing nut jobs not a whole lot surprises you anymore.

The Psycho-Pirate incident. That was one memory he would sooner forget. He smiled in spite of himself. All that anger he pent up inside himself stemmed from those stupid day to day annoyances. Katana had witnessed it all, but now it was his turn. He was looking into her past and her secrets. It was his turn to rescue her.

Recalling and silently reciting an old prayer from a church back home, Black Lightning clenched his fist again as electricity popped and sparkled from it once more. Slowly, dim green particles began to glow, first in a concentrated area, then suddenly it bloomed and took off on hundreds of different tangents. Something in the electricity had reacted with the energy of the sword. Here he could see the path of her blade. Where she had struck and where she had re-sheathed it, finally at the end of all the strokes and waves he saw it. Heading off due northeast was a lone green path.

* * *

><p>"Masters, the target as promised. And of course, the infamous pride of the Takashi clan." The enforcer flung the soul taker sword at the ground and dropped Katana onto the floor.<p>

The girl stirred. She recognized her surroundings almost instantly. Even though she'd never actually seen it herself the stories and rumors about this place had run rampant aboard the ship she'd sailed on. This was the meeting place, the reckoning room, the hall where the bosses, lieutenants and chief enforcers of the demon dragons gathered. The only light came from the dome glass ceiling. Directly beneath it was a stage where sat four figures. All around here stood men in dark suits, all hiding in the shadows, where the night sky wouldn't reach.

"Where is Remus?" the figure on the far left asked. "He should've been here an hour ago, he's going to miss the ceremony."

"Still tied up at some business deal," another figure answered looking at the empty chair beside him. A third man, the one seated in the middle paid the others no mind and walked into the light, in front of Katanna. He wasn't a particularly impressive looking man, only medium height, almost but not quite elderly and walked with somewhat of a limp in his left leg.

"At last," he breathed looking down at the girl. "The day has finally come."

* * *

><p>He should've known better. There was no other excuse, no other way around it. Waltzing into a business building on the far end of Hong Kong's wealthy Sha Tin district with a fist full of lightning was a good way to draw attention to yourself. Threatening and then punching a heavily armed guard who questioned you was a good way to get yourself shot.<p>

"Get down on the ground! Hands above your head! NOW!" The chief of the security force that had encircled him demanded. In hindsight he really should've known better. It was such a stupid mistake. It made him angry. Black Lightning raised his hands above his head and tensed as large volts of electricity shot from his finger tips in a circular formation.

The guards flew backwards and he angrily approached the reception desk. The cowering secretary looked up at him with fright.

"Where's your boss?" he asked standing over her with his arms folded. He was trying to contain his anger the best he could but the woman simply screamed, shook her head and shouted something in Chinese. Gritting his teeth Black Lightning grabbed her by the collar of her suit. "I said where is your BOSS! The big man? The one who took Katana! Where is he?"

The woman shook her head again before shouting at the top of her lungs. "I don't know! Mr. Cao has a party at the top floor, 85 with other managers! But that's the only event in this building right now until 5:45 tomorrow morning! You'll have to schedule an appointment if you want to meet with him!" Black Lightning let her go gently, suddenly aware of just how frightened she was. He was sorry of course, he was even more regretful when he heard sirens behind him. Hong Kong police were insanely fast. Spinning around he aimed for the top of the entrance and blasted a portion of the wall down to block the entrance.

Black Lightning spun around and headed for the elevator. There was a ding in the hall as the doors opened revealing an army of suited men wielding hand guns.

"Guess I'll take the stairs then," he yelled angrily, keeping his head down and rushing towards a white door. The guards were hot on his tail, constantly firing off pot shots obviously aimed at slowing him down. Black Lightning felt his anger flare up again. He had to hurry, Katana was waiting for him, he just knew it. She was alive. He urged himself on, with this conviction that Katana was alive and she was waiting for him.

All those adventures together, all the time he'd spent with her. Their friendship, their relationship…maybe something more; it wasn't about to end here. They were all going to get through this, they were going to thrive and someday Katana was going to get to live in a world where she wouldn't have to run anymore, where she wouldn't have to cloak herself in silence. He made a silent promise to himself.

Then, suddenly, he spun around, jumped and slammed his hands together. The resulting electric wave made a resounding booming noise as the stairway crumpled under his pursuers feet. The men cried out in shock as they fell to what was luckily, the floor beneath them. Jefferson turned and kept on running.

* * *

><p>As a trained warrior, Katana didn't get angry often but at the moment she was quite livid. This man before her, his men had hounded her for years, he represented the organization was so intent on capturing her and killing her as a symbol of their power and he had the gall to look at her like she was the bad guy.<p>

She spied the Soul Taker Sword out of the corner of her eye. It would be so easy to simply dart out, grab it and take the souls of the four leaders. She couldn't do that of course, the fifth man was still missing. Without him another power vacuum would erupt and the whole system would start all over again. No, she thought bitterly, she'd have to wait before carrying out the plan.

"My name is Cao Cao," the man said formally. "You might, as most people do, immediately connect me to the famous villain of the Chinese Classic _The Three Kingdoms_ who also bore the name. People forget however, that Cao Cao could also recognize talent, that he was also a great administrator and that he also had a family. I to had a wife two sons, all of whom were killed in the last great power struggle. I'm now simply returning the favor."

He walked over towards the Soul Taker Sword and lifted it with some effort. Slowly, he walked back over towards the girl. His men watched in silence, as if it was some arcane ritual. "With this, I shall take revenge for my family." He said quietly.

This was it, Katana thought silently. Her time was up, the final boss had not yet arrived but this would have to be it. Enough of the Demon Dragons were here that it would break them for years to come.

"I only regret that I couldn't finish the job," she said aloud. Thinking she was still talking about his family, Cao's face went red.

"You! Let's see how well you mock me without your head!" he roared as he swung the blade. Katana caught his wrist and twisted it causing him to drop the blade. With a quickly swoop of her other hand she instinctively caught her sword and swung around behind him with the rip at his neck.

"I was apologizing to Batman," she said sternly. Her voice was clear and crisp. Like true warrior she seemed composed and in control. This was, partly the reason that what she said next took everyone off guard.

"Now pay attention, because these will be my last words."

**Whew! Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions or constructive criticism are always welcome, flames are not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm alive! Sorry for the long delay, let's just say that family drama atop school drama one after another got in the way of this chapter. But here it is in all it's um…glory? I really tried hard on this chapter, I wrote it several different ways and none of them really came out the way I wanted it to but I think I finally have a version that flows. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

"The Soul Taker Sword was forged by corruption, bribery and murder. Although my clan has taken it in an effort to do good, the sword still only desires one thing. In order to gain power, the sword strikes a bargain with the wielder. It will devour any paltry soul for its masters." Katana's voice was still ice cold. The guards had their guns trained on her but after seeing how fast she could move none would take dare take a shot for fear of hitting Cao.

"What are you babbling on about now?" he choked out.

"There is a secret to the Soul Taker Sword, when the conditions are right it will capture all the souls within a 200 meter radius, every living being in this room, at the cost of my own." She said simply, blade still at his face. She eyed the other criminals in the room carefully, daring one of them to break first.

"You'll never get away with this, you'll take the innocents in the radius with us!" Cao shouted desperately squirming.

"I control the sword! I can choose which souls to take!" Katana replied calmly.

"You're dead! You hear me? I could order you shot right now." Cao coughed again, struggling slightly under the arm that had pinned his throat.

"You still don't understand," Katana said, her voice was suddenly fraught with frustration. "That condition is the wielders life! Kill me and you doom yourself!"

"Let me go you coward! Maniac! You can't do this!" Cao screamed once again. His heavily perspiring face looked desperate as he continued to clutch at the arm around his neck. "You're bluffing! I can tell or you wouldn't still have me hostage!"

"You don't understand! You don't understand! Damnit, none of you understand!" Katana yelled back. The guards took a step back as the girl completely lost it. Her face was streaming with tears and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sword tightly. "You're not living past tonight! I'm not going to survive the night! This is the end, the very bitter end! We're all going to die!"

"Think about what you're doing!" One of the other bosses suddenly panicked shouting at the top of his lungs. "Do you love life that little?"

"I hate you that MUCH!" Katana yelled back wheeling to face him. "You threatened my friends, tracked me across the country and turned my existence into a living hell! You're finished and I don't care if I have to kill myself to get this job done!"

* * *

><p>There was a chill in the air. Black Lightning briefly looked around at his surroundings before continuing his quest. He'd never put much stock in omens and superstition before but something about this whole situation made him uneasy.<p>

"Last level," he muttered to himself as the doors to the penthouse came into view. Suddenly, he heard the snap of a trigger. Instinctively, every muscle in his body tensed as one leg shot down pushing him back just as a bullet whizzed in front of his chest. Without bothering to check who the enemy was he unleashed a torrent of electricity towards the source.

Two suited men appeared from the ceiling beams and jumped down in front of him. Not bothering with any formalities, one ducked down and took a swipe at his legs. Black Lightning jumped and released another lightning bolt, only to be decked in the face.

"Back off!" he demanded grasping his bloodied nose. He quickly regained his bearings and dropped into a fighting stance, throwing a left hook followed by a kick. The guards dodged effortlessly, their flowing motions making the two look more like dancers than fighters. Elite martial artists body guards versus one very powerful, very angry super powered teen.

"I'm not going to tell you again! I'm reaching Katana, I have to," he growled as he recovered preparing for another bout. The two guards paid him no mind as they quickly closed in on him. A swift roundhouse kick, followed by a blow to the gut knocking the wind right out of him. The two began to pummel him, with swift sharp blows to his body and face. Black Lightning tried to shield himself under what felt like a relentless barrage but it was no use. A final blow to his bruised and bloody face sent him to the ground.

He looked up from the floor, his vision was growing slightly blurry. The flight, the constant running, the fights, they were all taking their toll on him. He felt his muscles go hopelessly limp as the vague image of one of the guards; his fist poised to strike at his neck appeared to his weary eyes. _'I'm sorry' _he mumbled to himself.

There was another scream. It was Katana's, no doubt. Her voice was like one large charge to his system. The blood was flowing back in his veins at full speed. He was awake, he was angry. At the last moment he turned his head sideways causing the guards fist to slam into the ground.

He threw his own fist into the guards chest and released a massive electrical shock. The guard literally flew into the air and through the opposing cement wall. The other formerly stoic guard looked on which shock as Black Lightning dragged himself up with a groan, both of his arms completely cackling with blue energy.

"KATANA!" He roared at the top of his lungs, lunging his arms forwards releasing a blast of which he'd never seen before. It wasn't just large, it was colossal. The blast itself seemed to ignite the air, tearing apart everything in its path. The other guard seemed to have been caught in an air pocket that accumulated in front of the lightning quick blast. With a loud sonic boom, the cushion popped sending him flying through the thick wooden doors into the main room while the following blast obliterated it.

Inside, guards flew backwards at the blast finally fizzled out. The entire scene has played out in a matter of seconds. Every head in the room turned to look at the broken door. Another set of silent men in suits drew then guns and rushed to the entrance only to be blown backwards again.

"Jefferson?" Katana muttered under her breath as she watched the hooded figure burst into the room at top speed, breathlessly and confusedly taking in his surroundings.

"Katana!" he yelled upon seeing her. His arm outstretched, as if beckoning her to return. Guards swarmed him as he released another large surge of electricity. Katana felt her eyes well up with tears. Her best friend, her closest companion, he'd come for her. Why? Crossing an entire ocean and fighting through what must have been a horde of thugs to get to her, just what did she mean to him? She felt her lip quiver as she took another look at his outstretched arm.

"Idiot!" She yelled, her voice quaking now, as she chocked back the sobs. "What are you doing here? This is my mission!" Somewhere in the back of her mind a part of her, the conscience perhaps was admonishing her for being so brutal to her friend, so blunt. However, it was the truth, there was nowhere left for her. Just her sword, her anger and the man in front of her, she was doing this so there could be one less villain to harm Jefferson and her friends.

Sword raised and hand pointed in a Tairitsu motion Katana began the ritual as green smoke flowed around her. It was a suffocating feeling, blinding even but in the middle of it all she made sure to keep Jefferson out of her mind, to make sure the sword wouldn't reap him to, it wasn't his war he was just…

"I'm here to take you home," Black Lightning said simply, his voice so much calmer. Here she was, this lonely frightened and angry girl. He knew what that felt like, what she must be thinking right now. She was safe though, she hadn't gone down that final road and that's what mattered.

'_Home?'_ Katana asked herself. What was home anymore? She'd been forced to flee from every home she'd ever had. Where could she possibly go now? Back to Japan? Back to the headquarters? Back with Jefferson, that…that would be nice. She lowered her sword and Jefferson stepped forward hand still outstretched as the guards wisely took a healthy step back. Misty-eyed Katana stepped forward across the dais and took the mans hand. He gripped her hand tightly, pulled her close and nodded. Katana nodded back as she stifled her tears. It was a nod of closure, that her business here, her past was over, it was an acknowledgement that she could finally leave it all behind.

Cao became aware that his hand was trembling. He grabbed the appendage in a vain attempt to halt it and glanced wide eyed at the two intruders. Some would be thankful that the anger of a highly skilled swordswoman had been redirected off of him but Cao like so many other villains hated, simply hated being ignored. He raised his gun but in a flash it was knocked out of his hand by a blast from a very disgruntled looking Black Lightning. A guard quickly raised his gun only to suddenly find himself being tossed across the room at one of his comrades by the swords mistress.

"G-get them you fools, Get them!" Cao yelled in fear as he took a step back holding his burnt hand. The guards looked at each other nervously before raising their guns. Instinctively, Katana and Black Lightning formed a back to back stance looking out at the small army of armed figures. Still holding Katana's hand Jefferson winked at her and for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years, he smiled.

"When I say run…" he began to whisper, his voice full of vigor "Run!" It was Katana's turn to smile, then laugh. She laughed so hard and so loudly the tears came back. Emotions were funny like that, you could be in the depths of despair one moment and back on top the next.

"_But…"_ she pondered to herself. "_I guess that's the effect he has on people, that's why I trust him so much." _ She glanced around the room as the guards continued to look nervously at each other. _"Can't let him save the day all the time though." _

"Run!" she shouted suddenly, Black Lightning looked shocked before clapping his hand, electricity raining through the air making another earth shattering sonic boom. The two darted through the field of guards and towards the skyline window. With a loud crash the glass shattered as the two fell. A hailstorm of bullets followed them as Cao began to pull his hair.

"Fools, all of you!" he screamed desperately as the guards began collapsing for the noise and sheer immensity of the blast.

"Honorable Sirs!" an aide rushed in only to pause as her surveyed the damage.

"WHAT?!" Cao snapped as the other gang leaders began to head for the door. Outside the noise of helicopters could be heard.

"Um…uh…I just got off the phone with Hong Kong police, apparently...there is a warrant…out for our arrest…all of our arrests." the other gang leaders paused, looked at each other then dashed for the doors for all they were worth. Cao let out a long scream at the night sky, the wail of police sirens pierced the walls as Cao's hands clapped onto his head, psyche eroding until his scream became a whimper.

* * *

><p>Another blast of lightning rocketed through the air. The sheer force of the blast blew the two towards the edge of another skyscraper as Katana leaped off of Jefferson's back and onto the roof pulling him along. The two paused to catch their breath. Panting heavily they collapsed alongside each other, suddenly aware of just how emotionally and physically drained they both were. They continued to smile however, enjoying the silence and each other's company.<p>

"You know we still have to do something about Cao," Jefferson finally spoke up.

"I don't care," Katana replied. "He can come for me anytime he likes, I'm not afraid anymore."

"You won't be facing him at all," a new voice cut in. Their heads spun as another figure strutted across the rooftop.

"Batman," Jefferson sighed. "Figures."

"I expected better from both of you," the Dark Knight glared. The two shrank back ever so slightly under his gaze.

"Black Lightning! You went against my direct orders and pursued Katana recklessly causing a couple hundred thousand dollars of property damage in the process. You Katana failed to meet up with any of the contacts, follow any of the pre-laid plans and put yourself as well as numerous others in needless danger! You both were on the verge of being killed but I'm sure that you knew that going in!" Batman scowl spied the two entwined hands and perhaps ever so slightly, his look softened. "But your safe, the bad guys didn't get away and I'll take that into account when sentencing."

"Wait…" Katana began. "You mean Cao…"

"And the others had their activities…leaked, by a Wayne Enterprises associate." Batman said simply. There was silence among the group for awhile before Batman spoke up again tossing them a packet. "I still can't ignore the fact that both of you disobeyed orders and endangered lives, we'll have a talk about your punishment when we get back to HQ. In that packet is money for food, security clearance and passes for a private jet. It's scheduled to leave for the States in six hours, be on it." With that he faded back into the shadows.

The pair watched him until he disappeared, swallowed up by the dark.

"All things considered…that went pretty well," Black Lightning smiled as the exhausted duo leaned up against each other. The two sat there in silence enjoying each others company as the warm sea breeze blew across their faces.

"So where do we go from here?" it was the obvious question, neither one could remember who said it, but it had been on both of their minds. Their sweaty, dirt smeared heads turned look at one another locked in each others gaze. At that moment the answer seemed obvious.

"Nowhere to go but up." Their faces moved closer together, the femme fatale and the gruff lightning master under the serene night sky. Their lips moved closer together when Katana moved aside and brushed her lips across his check instead. She moved backwards slightly with a sheepish look. Jefferson just smiled back at her.

"To quick?" he asked. She nodded in response as the two leaned back up against the buildings railing.

"Let's just stay here for awhile, lets just enjoy the silence for once," Katana mumbled as she pushed herself up against the boy, resting her head on his lap she began the first honest sleep she'd had in the past day or so.

"Six hours eh?" Black Lightning asked looking down at his serenely sleeping girlfriend as he felt his own eyelids growing heavy. "I suppose that'll do."

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months Later<em>

"You're sure there's nothing I can do to persuade you two to stay?" The question was sorrowful and stern but the voice of the Dark Knight was good natured and friendly. Batman extended his hand to the man in front of him dressed in, not a uniform but ordinary civilian clothes. Jefferson Pierce took his mentors hand and gave it a firm shake before he and Katana, now Tatsu Yamashiro smiled. Standing at the entrance to the Outsiders headquarters left the two feeling quite nostalgic but it also gave them a sense of comfort.

"Thank you for everything Batman," Jefferson smiled as he grabbed his fiancés hand.

"But it's time for us to move on, to start a new life," Tatsu agreed bowing before the Crusader and her former team that had assembled behind them.

"Well your contributions to the arena of justice will be missed but when it's time it's time." Batman agreed his voice sounding perhaps slightly melancholic. Jefferson turned to Metamorpho.

"It's your team now man," Jefferson grinned as he and his friend shared a fist bump.

"Gee, I really don't know what to say…I mean I don't even know if I'll be any good at this stuff." Metamorpho said sheepishly rubbing a hand behind his head.

"Don't worry you've got the brains and the brawn for it, you just be more confident in yourself," he leaned to look at Geo-Force and Halo "Keep those two in order, and make sure you break in those new recruits…what were their names?"

"Superboy and Kid Wykkyd? Don't worry, the Batman can break them in fine. Just…take care you two" he finished crushing them with a giant bear hug. Tatsu smiled at her long time teammate and bowed.

"It's been an honor and a privilege," she smiled. With that she took Jefferson's hand again and picked up her luggage in the other as they began to run towards the road. Jefferson turned one last time to wave goodbye as the pair headed down the secluded mountain road.

The two rushed briskly along in the cool evening air, past the numerous green trees through the pine scented air and off towards the sunset.

"It's a brand new beginning," Tatsu said, smiling broader than she ever had before. Jefferson grinned back at her as he let out a whoop picking up Tatsu and swinging her around before locking his lips firmly against hers before they collapsed on the ground. He ran his fingers through her long black hair as they caressed. They broke apart gasping for air, smiling at each other with big dumb smiles that only lovers can give each other as their foreheads touched.

"A brand new beginning," Jefferson agreed as he maneuvered his lips towards her silky smooth face once again. "And no one I'd rather spend it with."

**Well, truly a three cavity ending. (Translation: it was so sweet it gave me diabetes). Yes, yes I know, I took the cheese to a whole new level but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed reading, I really did enjoy writing this story, until we meet again! Au Revoir! **


End file.
